Darth Vader's Angel
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: What happens when Darth Vader comes face to face to the beautiful Angel that he thought was dead. Well Padme run from the person who killed her, her fallen Jedi Knight husband Anakin Skywalker turn Sith Lord or can she find it in her heart to forgive him and help him to destroy the Emperor and restore balance to the Force and Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_It was bright and beautiful morning and Padme was up and reading some news that was concerning the Emperor, and yesterday morning at her meeting with the reining Queen news came to them that Emperor Palpatine was here and he was up at his retreat._

_Her only thought was now was he here too._

_" Good morning Padme, you are up early today?" Sabe` said as she came into the kitchen._

_" Morning Sabe`, I just can't sleep not with the Emperor being so very close to us." Padme said taking a sip of her tea._

_" I see and you have a every reason to be frighten, do you think that he is here too." Sabe` ask as she poured herself some tea too._

_" I don't know if he is here or not, I didn't get any word if he is here, but I guess will just have to wait and see." Padme said as she took another sip of her tea._

_Sabe` just sat there and watched her Mistress, her heart just breaks as she sits here and see the empty shell of what was a very strong and powerful woman. She really has no spirit left in her, and if it wasn't for the twins she believes that Padme would die. But as long as the twins were alive and near her then she has something to fight for._

_" I'll give you the list of things that we need from the market, are you sure that you don't need any help?" Sabe` said as she sat down across from Padme._

_" Ok, and no I'll be ok besides it's easy for me to slip in and out of city without anyone seeing me. Besides you need to say here with the twins." Padme said giving her best friend a small smile._

_The only thing that makes her happy these days are her two children, Luke and Leia. Her little angels and also her heart break too._

_Leia looks so much like her when she was her age, but Luke well he looks more like his father, the same person who turned on her and tried to kill her all because he believed she betrayed him when Obi-Wan showed up, without her knowledge too._

_Her once loving husband had been brainwashed by the Emperor, but at the time he was the Supreme Chancellor, and not only was he controlling the Senate but he was also controlling the Jedi Council. And he brainwashed everyone who wasn't strong will._

_" Ok you know that I'm always here for you no matter what, Padme you are like a baby sister to me. Oh, are we going to see your parents this weekend?" Sabe` asked as she got up and began to make her something to eat._

_" Thanks I know I can always trust you and you are like my other older sister, from what I understand we are still seeing them." Padme said as she got up and went over to Sabe` and giving her a sisterly hug before grabbing herself something to eat also._

_" You might to ware something a little warm this morning because it's a little windy outside, I had my bedroom window open and I could feel the cool wind coming through the window. I was thinking while you are at the market that I would take the twins to the park for about thirty minutes to an hour." Sabe` said sitting down at the table with her breakfast._

_" Sure that sounds like a great idea, but keep an eye open for trouble." Padme smiled and wish that she could be carefree and could go anywhere without worrying about being found out who she was._

_They were silent will they ate their breakfast and just as they finished up the quietness was interrupted by the sound of crying baby._

_" Well duty of a mother calls." Padme said getting up from the table putting her small plate into the sink, before walking out of the kitchen._

_Padme walked down the small hallway to the last door on the left side of the hallway. Opening the door, going inside, and coming up to the crib._

_" Hey sweetie mommy is here." Padme said picking up her daughter and going over to the changing table and began changing Leia's diaper._

_Once Leia's diaper was changed, she stopped crying as Padme went over to the gladding chair and sat down._

_Padme lifted up her top and put Leia to her breast, then she began rocking and watching her soon to be month old daughter nurse. As she rocked she began singing the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little, and it would put her to sleep._

_" Hey you need any help?" Sabe` stuck her head into the nursery._

_" Not at the moment, Luke is still asleep, and Leia is almost done here." Padme said looking back at Leia and saw that she had fallen back to sleep._

_" Ok, here let me take Leia while you get Luke because he is waking up now." Sabe` said as she looked into the crib and saw the face the baby was making to let her know that he was about to cry._

_Padme handed Leia over to Sabe` before getting up and walking over to the crib and looking down at her son._

_" Good morning little man, and did you sleep good." Padme said with a smile as she leaned over and picked up her son, and carried him over to the changing table._

_" I'm going to jump into the shower while you are feed Luke then I'll come back and help you get them dress and ready for the day." Sabe` said as she laid Leia back down in the crib._

_" Ok that sounds good, well lets eat my little man." Padme said as she took Luke to the chair and like before she sat down and put Luke to her other breast and began singing to him too._

_Thirty minutes later both Padme and Sabe` had the twins dress and ready to head out to the park for a little while, while Padme was at the market getting the stuff that she need to get._

_" Ok here is the list of the stuff that we need and we will see back at the house?" Sabe` said as she handed the data pad over to Padme._

_Padme looked over the data pad to see if she need to add stuff to that list too, and seeing that everything was in order she bent down over the hovering pram and kissing each twin on the forehead, before standing back up and pulling the hood further over her head._

_" See in hour an half then." Padme` said before heading off into the small wooded area so that way she could enter the city from the back side and make sure that no one sees her._

_Twenty minutes later Padme was walking the streets of the small town and trying to blend in too the crowd as she made her way over to the outdoor market where she was going to get most of her stuff at this morning._

_" Good morning Paddy and what can I get for you today?" the older lady said as Padme stopped at one of the tables that had fruit laid out on it._

_" Morning Lusinda I think I'll have twelve of these, six of these and four of these." Padme said as she began pointing out the fruits that she need for the week or so._

_" That is very good choice, they are very fresh today, they were picked yesterday, anything else?" Lusinda asked as she put the fruit into the bag that Padme handed her._

_" That's great to hear, you always have the freshest fruit in town." Padme said as she stood there and watched the lady bag up her items._

_" Thanks, great what are they doing here?" Lusinda said as watched two Stormtroopers walk past her table._

_" Great, um ... I better go and get the rest of my items before lunch. See you next week." Padme said handing the lady her money before taking the bag from her._

_Padme headed further down small isles of the market picking up the things that she need, all awhile keeping her eyes on the two Stormtroopers that she had seen, she had just finished picking up the last item on her list when she saw off in the distance the two troopers heading over to the tall dark figure, and that's when she felt the cold run down her spin and she had to get home as fast as she could to the twins and also to make sure that she wasn't being followed by the troopers. _

_Now she knows her nightmares are about to began because he is now here on Naboo. The terror of the galaxy ... Darth Vader._

_Slipping in and out of the alleyways Padme slipped out of the small town and wood that lead up to her house on the hill._

_" You look like you have seen a ghost Padme?" Sabe` said as Padme came into the house._

_" He is here Sabe`." was all Padme could say._

_" Oh ... gods what are we going to do?" Sabe` asked._

_" At the moment nothing ... so that means I will have to be careful now knowing that both of them are here." Padme said putting the bags down on the counter and began putting the items up._

_" I just hope that they don't sense the twins, and come after them, after all their father was a very powerful Jedi." Sabe` said as she saw a sad look come across Padme's face._

_" I hope they don't too, and I just can't believe that Obi-Wan just left Anakin there to die like he did. I never got to tell him that I loved him no matter what happen between us." Padme said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_" I can't believe that too, I really thought that they were very close, but I guess I was wrong in thinking that. I know that you had wish that you had his body brought back here so you two could be buried together, but of course there wasn't a body left after it burned into a pile of ashes." Sabe` said coming over to Padme and pulling her into her arms and held her as she began to cry._

_" Thanks Sabe` I too wish I had something of him to put in the mausoleum." Padme said pulling away from her friend and drying her tears._

_" Well if I remember correctly you do, and it's in your small box that is in your closet." Sabe` said giving her friend a small smile because she knew of her secret._

_" What how do you know...never mind... his Padawan braid, I remember the day he gave it to me, he was so excited because he would be away from Obi-Wan, but of course that didn't happen because every time they need a Jedi to fight in a battle they always sent both Anakin and Obi-Wan together to fight some battle." Padme said with a little anger in her tone because of the way the Jedi treated him and Obi-Wan never stood up for him either._

_" Yes I thought you had that pendent that he made for you?" Sabe` asked, because the last time she saw the pendent it was supposedly buried with her._

_" I know what you are thinking but no it's not in the sarcophagus, it's in the box too. Well mother duty is calling out." Padme smiled as she heard Luke waking up from his nap and was ready to eat._

_" I see, if you need any thing just give me a call, I'll be fixing us something to eat for lunch." Sabe` said as she watched her friend go to her children._

_So now she will have to be on her toes now that Darth Vader was here on Naboo, just like the old days, when she was Padme's bodyguard and decoy when she was a Senator, it's hard to believe that was only month ago. But now she had to come up with a sure way to protect Padme and the twins from the Emperor and his hunch man Darth Vader._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Padme was sitting in the throne room of the Palace in Theed, she wasn't really paying attention to what the Senator was saying, let's just say that her mind was else where and she was hoping that no-one would realize that she was the late Queen Amidala._

_" Well if we have nothing else to discuses then I call this meeting adjourn." Queen Kylantha said as the secret meeting came to the end._

_Everyone bowed their heads and stood up and headed out of the office and hurried away from the Palace and hoping that they didn't get caught by the Emperor._

_" Are you ok Padme, I noticed that your mind wasn't really in the meeting what is bothering you?" Queen Kylantha asked as she saw fear come across the ex-Queen and Senator face._

_" You know not only is the Emperor here but so is Darth Vader." Padme said before getting up out of the chair and walking to the window._

_" Oh dear I didn't know that he was here, when did he show up?" Queen asked as she just sat there and watched Padme._

_" He showed up two weeks ago, and he too is staying in the mountain village and before you ask me how I know, well I'll tell you how I know... I ... saw ... him." Padme said as she just stood there remember when she was the Queen she would stand here for a long time and just wonder how Anakin was doing... and now all she do is hope and pray that he soul is resting at peace._

_" You ... saw ... him? Why wasn't I told that he was here." the Queen said as fear came to her._

_" I don't know why no-one hasn't told you... and the only reason why I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to draw attention to myself and mostly to my children." Padme said hoping that Kylantha understood._

_" I understand we don't want the Emperor or Darth Vader harming your children. From what I hear they are hunting down any exile Jedi and killing them." Kylantha said because she was the only one here who knew that Padme's children's father was a Jedi and they could very well have the Force in them._

_Padme just nodded before turning away from the window and wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek._

_" I need to go, but I'll see you next month be safe." Padme said as Kylantha came up to her and gave her a hug._

_" Thank you Padme, and I will pray to the gods that they will keep you and your children safe." Kylantha said letting the older lady go, before watching her head out the door._

_Padme pulled the hood further over her head before she headed to one of the secret passageways of the Palace._

_Exiting the secret passageway, she made her way down the alleyway of the plaza center before coming out to one of the main roads, and seeing street crowded with everyday traffic of people. Padme made her way through the crowd to a flower shop she purchase six different kinds of flowers. _

_Leaving the shop and the city of Theed Padme headed down to the one place she can go and just meditated and pray to the gods that the end of the Empire would come and that she had to keep her eyes open on every things to make sure no-one can get to her kids._

_Padme walks to the huge stone building and going up the steps and coming up to the door, which she noticed was open._

_Walking carefully into the mausoleum she saw the beautiful stain glass window that had light shining through it and either side of the window was two columns that held two vases, but there was movement next to her sarcophagus stopping in mid-step she could see who it was and it totally shocked her, because kneeling next to the sarcophagus was Darth Vader._

_Stepping behind the door that lead into the burial chamber Padme just stood there and try to hear what Vader has to say, and see why was he here in the first place._

_But unfortunally she couldn't hear what he was saying so turned and walked out of the building before he realized that she was there._

_Thirty minutes later Padme walked into house and saw Sabe` asleep on the couch. Padme smiled and shook her head before coming over to her and covering her up with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. Then she headed down to the nursery and to see that the twins were also sound asleep._

_It was later that night Padme told Sabe` what she saw at her mausoleum and then she spent time with Luke and Leia before putting them into bed for the night before heading to her own bed and falling into a trouble sleep._

_And the very dark present haunted her dreams that night._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Padme just finished up her tea and was about to get up from the table when her mother came in to the kitchen._

_" Morning sweetie your up early?" Jobal said coming over to youngest daughter._

_" I just couldn't sleep, I have been having a hard time sleeping mostly for the past week." Padme said looking up at her mom and giving her a very tired smile._

_" Didn't you seen Lord Vader at the mausoleum last week?" Jobal asked as she poured herself tea._

_" Yeah he was and why I don't know, there is something about him that seems very familiar, but what I can't figure it out at the moment." Padme said standing up from the table and headed over to the sink._

_" I see, while what ever you do please be careful." Jobal said brushing a lose strand of hair out of her daughter's face._

_" I will mom and thank you for watching the twins this weekend, Sabe really needs to see her family, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Love you." Padme began to head out of the kitchen for the family room._

_Padme walked over to the coat rack, picked up her hooded cloak, and putting it on before heading out of the door._

_Pulling the hood over her head before leaving the porch then she headed down the street to the docks where there was a small water craft was waiting for her._

_" Morning Miss we are going to have a beautiful sunrise in an hour." Paddy said as he came up to the cloak figure._

_" Morning Paddy, and yes we should have a very beautiful sunrise well be better get going before it does very light." Padme said coming over the older man and giving him a welcoming hug._

_The older man nodded and helped Padme into the watercraft before untying it from the dock before climbing on board and shutting the hatch before starting up the engines._

_They left the dock and took off and headed off towards the small town before coming back to her parents' house before the twins wake up, but if she didn't she did make sure that there were two bottles made for them._

_Thirty minutes later, they came up to the shore and Paddy cut off the engines and opened the hatch before getting out of the craft and helping Padme out._

_" I will be back in about twenty minutes ok." Padme said as she pulled the hood over her head and began walking towards the woods that will lead her to the place that she wanted to be at._

_Five minutes later Padme came up to the stone building and noticed that the door was opened again._

_" Please don't let him be here." Padme whispered to herself._

_Stepping further into the entry way looking around and see that there wasn't anyone in the entry way then she saw that one of the double doors was cracked opened quietly going to it she slowly poked her head around the door._

_And there was a hooded figure standing there looking down at the sarcophagus and it looked like he was rubbing his bare hand over the lid of it._

_" I'm so very sorry for every thing that I have caused." the figure said very quietly to the lid._

_" I should have listen to you and believe in you but instead I turned on you." the figure continued but stopped._

_Let out a small gasp because the voice that she heard sounded like the person who has been haunting her dreams and heart._

_The figure heard the small gasp and turned towards where the sound came from but didn't see anyone but could feel the figure but his only thought it was a ghost because he knows the person is dead._

_Padme just looked back in the room again and saw that the person was wearing the same black Jedi robes and tunic that Anakin used to wear before he turned to the dark side of the Force. Then the figure pulled down the hood and then she saw the face, and it was the same face that has been haunting her dreams and heart._

_She turned and headed back towards the water craft and got back on it so that way she could head back to her babies and try to figure out what she was going to do next now that she knows that he is still alive._

_But then why would Obi-Wan lie to her and tell her that Anakin was dead, ok maybe he said that because he wasn't sure that if he died or not._

_Once Padme was back in the house she made her way to the nursery that her parents had set up for the twins. Opening up the door and walking into the room, she went to the crib and looked down at the twins who were sound asleep._

_" You ok?" Jobal said coming into the room._

_" I don't know mommy ... he is alive ... and he is here on Naboo." was all Padme said as she turned to her mother._

_" Ok ... come here sweetie." Jobal said pulling her daughter into her arms and held her as she just broke down, but she was wondering who the person was that she kept saying is alive._

_Padme pulled away from her mother as one of the twins began to wake up and demanded their breakfast._

_Jobal nodded to her daughter before leaving the room so that way Padme could have some private time with her children._

_" Hey mom, thanks for watching the girls after school today. What's wrong?" Sola asked as she saw her mom come down the stairs with a very confuse look on her face._

_" It's Padme, something has really upset her this morning ... all she kept saying is that he is alive and that's here on Naboo. Do you know who she is talking about?" Jobal asked as they walked into the kitchen._

_" Really, no I really can't think of anyone, do you think she could be talking about the twins' father?" Sola asked as she poured her some Caf and Ruwee came into the room._

_" Who's father?" Ruwee asked coming up to his wife and kissing her._

_" Luke and Leia's father, you know Padme has never told us who he was or what he did. You know I never knew that she was seeing anyone?" Sola went over to the table and sat down._

_" What ever happen to that handsome young man that came here with about three years ago?" Jobal asked coming to the table and sitting down next to her older daughter._

_" I don't know she never said anything about him after they went back to Coruscant and when she did come back here she was alone." Sola took a sip of her Caf and tried to remember if Padme had said anything about the young man that was here with her about three years ago, but nothing came up._

_" They made such a cute couple, and it's a shame that the Jedi frown upon love and marriage." Jobal said as her husband sat down beside them._

_While the family was downstairs talking about the mystery guy that had fathered Luke and Leia. Padme was upstairs trying to figure out why would Obi-Wan lie to her about Anakin, was there something he wasn't telling her and she was afraid that he would kill Luke and Leia just like he had killed all those Younglings in the Temple._

_But for now she will try and clear her head of all ghastly sight of her husband killing all those children that were in the Jedi Temple. Looking down at Luke she look into her son's blue eyes, and the same blue eyes that she saw looking towards her this morning._

_Putting Luke to her shoulder she began rubbing his back and waiting for him to burp so that way she could put him the swing, so that way she could take care of his sister._

_And right on queue Luke burped and Leia began waking up, getting up out of the rocker Padme went over to the swing and placed Luke in it and started up the swing, before going over to the crib and getting Leia._

_Thirty minutes later both twins were feed and dressed for the day, taking them down stairs to see both her parents in the kitchen._

_" Oh good I was just about to tell you breakfast was ready, and there are my two little angels." Jobal said coming over to Padme and taking Leia from her._

_" Ok let me put them here in the swing." Padme said going over to the wooden swing bed and laid Luke down in it._

_" Ok here is Leia, maybe before lunch we can take the twins to the park." Jobal said._

_" Sure that sounds great a little bit of air would do good for us." Padme said putting Leia down in the other swing._

_Padme and her parents sat down at the table and had a peaceful breakfast, and they talked about the small fall festival that was coming up in a couple of weeks._

_After breakfast both Padme and her mother got the two kids together and headed out to the park, but for some strange reason the whole time that they were there she got a feeling that she was being watched, and because of the it made her pull the hood further up on her head so that way no one could see her face._

_They got back in time for lunch Ruwee had made burgers, fries and a spice cake. After lunch, Padme took the twins upstairs, feed them, and laid them down for their nap, then going to her room she striped down to under clothes before climbing into bed and falling to sleep._

_In her dreams his face showed up and it was like he was calling her from beyond the grave, somewhat begging her to forgive him._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Padme had gotten up earlier than normal and told Sabe` to watch the twins while she went down to the mausoleum before she was going to head to the market and get a few items from there before heading home to be with the twins._

_Padme walked up to the stone building and saw that the door was shut this time around, opening the door and went inside and caution walked around to make sure that no one wasn't in here, then going to the double doors and opening up one side and slowly looking around just to make sure was in the burial chamber it self._

_Padme went inside the burial chamber and shutting the door, before going over to one of the vases and put her flowers into before going to the head of the sarcophagus and knelt down and closed her eyes and tried to meditate the way Anakin had taught her to relax after a long day in the Senate._

_Another lone figure came into the stone building and slowly came into the entry way of the mausoleum, the figure stopped because it felt her present, but how she is dead, her body is in that sarcophagus right._

_Slowing going to the double doors the figure open one of doors and stepped inside the small chamber, and that's when he saw her. The lone female figure kneeling near the sarcophagus._

_His first thought was it was one of the friends or family member of the late Senator._

_Padme had this strange feeling that she wasn't alone, raising her head and that's when she sees him standing there in front of her._

_Standing up and removing her hood so that way he could see her face, but on the look on his face, which is classic that also had total shock written all over it._

_" Oh ... Padme ... I ... I ... thought you were dead, that's what he told me, that I killed you." the cloak figure asked before lowering his hood from his head so that Padme could see all of his face._

_" Oh my gods your... I thought you were dead...Obi-Wan told me that you were dead." Padme said as the figure came closer to her. _

_" Well as you can see that I'm not dead, and neither are you, why were we lied to?" Anakin asked as he came up to Padme but was still arms away from her._

_" I wish I knew, what are you doing here, if Lord Vader finds you he will kill you." Padme said looking at Anakin, but then saw a strange look come across his face._

_" I'm not scared of him... for you see I am Darth Vader." Anakin said as he saw fear come to Padme's eyes._

_" Oh my gods no... no... no...Anakin you're kidding me right?" Padme asked as she put her hands to face as she began to back away from him._

_" No I'm not kidding Padme I am Darth Vader." He said just as his eyes turned from blue to an amber to yellow in color._

_" Oh gods you are, get away from me you murderer." Padme said as backed away but there really wasn't any place for her to go because he was blocking her way from leaving._

_" Padme please listen to me, I never wanted this to happen to us, and I know I have made huge mistake and I wish I could take everything back, and change things that I have done. I'm begging you please listen to me for a second." Anakin began to beg for her to listen to him._

_" Why should I listen to you, and how did you know about this place?" Padme asked when she heard the sadness and hurt in his voice._

_" Because I still love you and I would never hurt you... but we both know that's not true, I never meant to hurt you, but I wanted to believe that you betrayed me. It was three days after I had arrive on Naboo that I learned that your body wasn't cremated but buried here... I come here every other day to replace the flowers." Anakin said with a sigh._

_" I see who told you where I was ... I mean the mausoleum?" Padme asked as she looked at him._

_" It was one of the Holy Men, I guess you can say he was afraid that I was going to hurt him... but I didn't." Anakin said._

_" Oh well that's good to hear... Don't think that I'm going to forgive you for what you have done to me... I really need to get going now... I have a few things that I need to get done so please let me go." Padme began to beg him._

_" Fine I'll let you go and I promise you that I will not follow you, but on one condition... you meet me back here tomorrow morning at this time, I will tell you everything... You do deserve that much Padme. " Anakin said as he moved to the side so that way Padme could head out of the door._

_" Ok fine but only because I want to know what you have in mind of what you are going to do to me now that you know that I'm alive." Padme said before pulling the hood up on her head and pushing pass him and hurried out of the mausoleum._

_Anakin just stood there and waited for a few minutes before heading out of the mausoleum and head back to the retreat and to his room so that way he can meditate on what he learn and saw today._

_As for Padme she went down to the market and was glad to know that he kept his promise as to not followed her to the town and most importantly her home._

_When she got there, she saw the twins in their swings just watching the birds fluttering around the feeders that were hanging on the porch._

_Going over to Luke and Leia she bent her head down and kissed each child on the head before going into the kitchen and saw that Sabe` was there making her a snack._

_Padme put the food away before getting herself a cup of tea before going back to the living room and sitting down on the couch._

_" You look like you have seen a ghost Padme?" Sabe` said watching her best friend._

_" I'm ok, why don't you take the rest of the day off, I want to spend the rest of the day with Luke and Leia." was all Padme said before taking a sip of her tea._

_Sabe` just nodded and head to her room and stayed there while she finished her snack._

_She was wondering if she should tell Padme that Obi-Wan called and wanted to talk to her, but Padme still doesn't want to have any thing to do with him because of what he had done to her husband._

_So Sabe` left the house and headed to her family's farm and spent the day with her parents and brothers._

_As for Padme, she spent a very quiet day with both children which was great for all three of them and they bonded even more._

_Later that night once the twins were asleep Padme sat in her room and read a little bit before falling asleep and for the first time in a long time, she really slept without nightmares. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_Padme got the mausoleum really early before Sabe` got up, but she did leave a message saying that she a couple of things to do and that there were two bottles already made for the twins all she had to do was warm them up._

_" Ok Anakin I'm going to give you two more minutes before I leave here." Padme said to herself as she looked to see the time and noticing that Anakin was late for the meeting._

_Then she heard the heavy breathing coming into the entryway knowing that the dark lord had finally showed up._

_" Before you say anything I know I'm late, but the Emperor stopped me and as asking about some things about some Rebels that are suppose to here on Naboo." Anakin said closing the door of the burial chamber._

_Padme looked up and saw that he was wearing the suite of Darth Vader and fear came to her, because she remember that Anakin was very unpredictable when it came to his anger._

_" I see, why do you even wear this thing when you really don't need it?" Padme had this feeling that there was something else going on that Anakin was really hiding._

_" You see I was near death where Obi-Wan left me, and it was the Emperor who found me and saved me, or so I thought." Anakin said as he took off his helmet._

_" Then in a way what he told me was true, but you seem pretty whole to me?" Padme said looking at Anakin and wonder if he was all-human or was it machine._

_" It's all me, expect my right hand it's still gone. It was a week after I was put into this thing that I learned that I was lied to." Anakin said coming over to Padme and sitting down be side her on the steps._

_" What do you mean by lied too?" she wanted to reach out and brush his hair out of the face._

_" Palpatine had been lying to me the whole time, and he told me that my injuries were not fixable that no kind of treatment could fix all the scaring that the burns had done to me. But he was wrong. I had gone behind his back and began looking into what he told me was true, and that's when I came across a medical center on Polis Massa, and I got a hold of a doctor who was specialist in regeneration human cells." Anakin said and saw that Padme had gone a little pale when he mention the medical center._

_" I see, but why do you still where the suite if you are healed?" Padme asked._

_" Well after I learned that he lied to me, that's when I realized I had to stop him I have to fulfill my destiny and destroy the Emperor and the Sith and bring balance to the Force. You see Padme I'm on the light side of the Force, not the dark side." Anakin said as he gave her one of his famous grins that he used on her when he wanted something from her, or when he was just about to make love to her._

_" But if you say that you are still a Jedi Knight, then what happen to all the Jedi that you suppose to have hunted down and killed?" Padme asked._

_" I found them but I didn't kill them, believe it or not I helped them escape and go into hiding until I give them the all clear to come out." Anakin said just praying that she believe that he was telling her the truth, she was always one person that he could never lie to._

_" You know something I believe you, because I know that everything you are telling me is the truth, I can see it in your eyes." Padme said looking deeply in to his eyes and saw truth in them._

_" You were the one person that I could never lie too. Um... know where Obi-Wan or Master Yoda are?" Anakin asked wondering what has become of his ex-Master and the one person who said was his brother, but yet left him to die._

_" No I don't know what happen to them or even if they are alive, and to be honest I really don't ever want to hear both their names, mostly after what they had done to you." Padme said as tears welled up in her eyes, just thinking about the hurt that was caused by the Jedi._

_" I understand, um... Padme what happen to our child?" Anakin asked, just as there was a knock and the door opened up and one of the Stormtroopers stepped into the room._

_" Sorry for the interruption Anakin, but the Emperor wants you to contact him now." the Captain said bowing his head._

_" Thanks Rex get everyone ready we are leaving now." Anakin said standing up and then helping Padme up._

_" Very well sir, and it's good to see you alive Milady." Rex bowed his head before leaving the room._

_" Um... was that Rex ... as in the 501st ... the unit that was under your command during the Clone Wars?" Padme asked._

_" Yes that was Rex and the 501st are still under my command and they are the only ones who know my true agenda and they are helping me with the hiding of the Jedi too." Anakin said but got a total surprise from Padme._

_Padme just couldn't help herself, she came up to Anakin, leaned forward, and kissed him._

_" Sorry I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted to remember what your lips felt like, because I miss them so very much." Padme brushed pasted him and headed out of the mausoleum only to see the Clones from Anakin's old military unit._

_The Clones came to attention and even saluted her as she walked very quickly past them as she was pulling her hood over her head._

_" Rex hand me the communicator please." Anakin said as he finished putting latching the last latch on the helmet._

_" Yes sir." Rex said as he handed his friend the communicator._

_" What is thy bidding my Master?" Anakin said as he called back to the Emperor and to let him know what was going on._

_" So did you find that Rebel Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked._

_" Yes my Master and I dealt with the person." Anakin said knowing that it was a lie._

_" Very good Vader you may come back to the Retreat now." the Emperor said with and evil smile._

_" As you wish." Anakin said cutting the communication between them._

_Anakin looked at his men and saw them all nod their heads before they made it to their speeder and climbed into it and headed back to the retreat._

_Padme got into the house and realized that everyone was still sound asleep, so going back to her room she got undress and put back on her nightgown and climbed into her bed._

_Closing her eyes she began to think about the kiss that she gave her husband and it was the same feeling she felt before he left her to do all the evil things that he had done._

_But what she didn't know that everything that was shown on the security cameras was all fake, and all the children and Jedi are still alive, and are in hiding through out the Outer Rim Territories._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Padme got up when smelled the of Caf brewing down stairs in the kitchen, which only means that Sabe` was up and about._

_Grabbing her robe, she pulled over her nightgown, left the room, and headed for the kitchen._

_" Good morning Padme... oh my gods ... is that a smile on your face that I see." Sabe` turned around and saw that her best friend had a true smile on her face, something that she had seen in a very long time._

_" Morning Sabe` and I don't know what you are talking about, I have a smile on my face mostly when I see my two little angels." Padme came into the dining area of the kitchen and went right over to twins, who were sitting in their swings._

_" Yes I know that, but it seems a little bit more brighter than normal is all, is there something that I should know about Padme?" Sabe` asked coming over to Padme and handing her the cup of tea._

_" In away you can say something has happen but leave it at that for now." was all Padme said._

_" Ok, well I have everything packed and we will be ready to leave after getting dress, and before you ask the twins already had breakfast." Sabe` said as she went over to the table and sat down._

_" Ok that's great news, I need to find something to eat then I'll get dress." Padme began looking around the cabinet for a bowl and then the cereal._

_" That sounds good to me, so tell what did you learn on your mission this morning?" Sabe` asked taking a sip of her Caf._

_" Nothing, it never took place, I hope that he didn't capture by the Imperials." Padme said pouring milk into the bowl._

_" Oh man, I hope not too, from what I understand they don't really question you they just kill you." Sabe` said looking worriedly over to Padme._

_" Yeah I know." Padme said, as just hope that Anakin doesn't find out that she is one of those Rebels that he was talking about._

_An hour later Padme, Sabe` and the twins showed up at the Naberries._

_" Well there they are my two sweet little Angels." Jobal said as she opened the door and let her guest into the room._

_" Hey mom thanks for letting us stay with you for the weekend, mostly when I have a few meeting with the Queen." Padme said leaning in some so she could give her mother a kiss on the cheek as she came into the house with Leia._

_" It's not a problem, oh you would not believe who your father saw this morning." Jobal said as she took her grandson from Sabe`._

_" Um ... who did he see this morning?" Padme asked as she put Leia down on the floor._

_" He was on his way to the store, and coming down the street was squad of Stormtroopers and with them was Darth Vader, your father said that he is very tall person." Jobal said as she sat down on the couch with Luke._

_" Really, I heard the same thing that he was tall, um... excuse you Leia." Padme said as Leia passed gas._

_" Oh, boy... she is very gassy." Jobal said as she saw Leia make a face and there was another fart coming from the baby._

_" Yeah I tried to give her some fruit this morning." Sabe` said as she laughed at the funny face that Leia was making._

_" Great you get to clean the mess that she is making in her diaper." Padme said with a laugh, knowing that there was going to be very dirty diaper._

_" Ok fine I'll take care of the little Princess." Sabe` said getting Leia and taking into the refresher and cleaned her up before getting some medicine to stop the gas and diarrhea that she was having._

_After lunch, the twins had just fallen sleep and Padme went into her room and laid down so that way she could take a nap too._

_Climbing into bed and closing her eyes she feel asleep and had a wonderful dream of her and Anakin getting back together and they became a family._

_Just her, Anakin and the twins, and they all lived happily ever after._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_It was two weeks ago while Anakin was walking around the small village as himself and saw a hooded figure slip into the dark alleyways as if they were trying to avoid the crowded streets._

_He followed the figure and it lead him to a small house located in the middle of the woods. The figure lowered her hood from her head and there she was his Angel._

_" So this is where she has been hiding." Anakin thought to himself, as he watched Padme go inside the house._

_After following her to her home he left and headed back to his place that he bought down by the lake country when he doesn't want to be around the Emperor._

_Well today he was walking around the wooded area was actual looking from some kind of berries that you can use for poison. _

_" Oh no you don't." a woman's voice called out._

_Anakin looked over the bush and noticed that he was just outside of Padme's house, and there he saw a hooded figure sitting on a blanket with two babies._

_" Luke don't put that in your mouth you silly." the woman said with a laugh in her voice as she watch the young boy put a stick in his mouth._

_He watched the young boy make a face as he bit down on the stick. He try to keep his chuckle low so that way the woman couldn't see him or hear him._

_Then the another baby began to cry for some reason, so the hooded figure leaned over and picked up the other baby and putting the child in her lap, and had her sitting up._

_There was a noise come from the door way of the house so he turned his attention to the door and watched a hooded figure come out of the house and coming over to the woman that was sitting down with the two children._

_The hood figure bent down, picked up the boy, came over to the other figure, bent down, and kissed the figure._

_" Ok I know you don't like this thing." the other figure said as the young boy began to cry, so pulling off the hood from his head the person revealed himself._

_" See Luke it's uncle Obie." the other figure said looking up at Obi-Wan and giving him a warm smile._

_The little boy stopped crying, began pulling on Obi-Wan's beard, and then smiled as Obi-Wan made a face in pain and trying to get the hair out of the child's hand._

_" You known when we are leaving?" Obi-Wan asked sitting down on the blanket next to the figure._

_" We are leaving early tomorrow morning, it's getting way to dangerous for us to be here." the female said as Leia began to squirm in her lap._

_" Ok ... um I have something to do but I'll be here before we leave ... love you." Obi-Wan said putting Luke down, leaning forward, and kissing the hooded figure again before getting up and leaving the small group._

_Anakin turned and headed the opposite way that Obi-Wan was going and he was almost running through the woods._

_" How could she do this to me... I should have not believed her when she told me all that stuff on how she didn't know he was on her ship." Anakin mumbled to himself as he hurried through the woods._

_But not really watching where he was going he ran hard into the person who was walking along the path._

_" Hey watch where you are going!" another hooded figure yelled out as they fell on their bottom._

_" No you were in my way ... Padme?" Anakin said in total surprise when he looked down and saw the person sitting down on the ground and glaring up at him as the hood of the cloak fell of Padme's head._

_" Um ... Anakin? What are you doing here?" Padme asked as Anakin helped her up._

_" I was looking for some berries, what are you doing here?" He asked as confused look came across his face._

_" I was on my way home from the market, um ... what's wrong your pissed off about something." Padme said as she saw the anger leave Anakin's face but confused look replaced it._

_" If your here then who was the woman with the two children?" Anakin asked and then he noticed fear come across Padme's face._

_" Um... you were at my house... um... that was my friend Sabe`... you remember her... she used to let you inside my apartment." Padme said as she looked around and saw that it was just them._

_" You don't have to worry it's just me... um... I somewhat followed you a couple of days ago... at first I didn't know it was you until you got to the door." Anakin said as he looked down at her and hoped that she believed him._

_" I see." was all Padme said she couldn't think of a way to tell Anakin about the twins._

_" Who's children was with her? You never told me about our child." Anakin asked, but the look on her face told him the truth._

_" Well the children you saw are ours Anakin, Luke and Leia. We have twins." Padme said giving him a smile._

_" I... Oh wow... twins... um... I heard that you guys are leaving?" Anakin said running his hand through his hair._

_" Um... it's getting to dangerous for us here, and I don't want the Emperor to find them, I trust you, but not him." Padme said as she reached up and moved some hair from Anakin's face._

_" That's a great idea, I did hear him say something about feeling presents in the Force and I too could feel them too." Anakin said taking her hand from his face and kissing it._

_" I'm coming back here, but the children will go into hiding." Padme said as she felt Anakin's arm go around her and pull her closer to him._

_" That's a good idea, I feel better knowing that they are not near here with the Emperor so very close by." Anakin said leaning his head down and began kissing her._

_Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin and held him as pulled her closer and she could feel what the kiss was doing to him._

_" I better get going, I have to help Sabe` with the twins." Padme said pulling away from Anakin._

_" Ok, I hope to see you when you get back from where ever you are going, and I don't want to know where they are it's safer that way." Anakin said letting her go, and pulling his hood back up on his head._

_" Um... ok bye for now Anakin." Padme said pulling her hood back over her head and started off towards her house._

_Anakin stood there, watched Padme walk up the small hill before turning around, headed his way down to the dock, got into his watercraft, and headed back to his home in the lake country._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Padme heard the alarm going off rolling over and hitting the button to stop the loud noise._

_Getting up, putting on her robe, and heading to the nursery to get the twins ready to leave within the hour._

_" Here let me help you get them ready." Sabe` said coming into the room and picking up Luke._

_" Thanks lets just put them in their travel seat and we can get them dress and feed once they are awake on the ship, lets just get dress and out of here quickly." Padme said as she picked up Leia's blanket and wrapped her up in it before heading out of the room._

_Sabe` wrapped Luke in his blanket and followed Padme out into the family room and saw Padme put Leia in her travel seat and she went over to Luke's travel seat and put the baby in his seat._

_" Can you stay with them while I'll get dress really quick, and then I'll watch them while you do the same thing." Padme said as she picked up the seat and put it onto the couch._

_" Ok that's good idea, and if they start to wake up I'll give them some juice." Sabe` nodded as Padme hurried off to her room to get dress._

_Padme went over to the chair and picked up the clothes that she had put there so that way all she had to do was put on some clean underwear before putting on the pants and shirt._

_Once she was dress she went over to her vanity, picked up the brush, and began brushing her hair before braiding it and putting it up in a ponytail. After fixing her hair, she grabbed the small bag that had her toiletry in it and going over to the baby bag and putting it in._

_Walking out into the living room, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Sabe` wrapped in someone's arms._

_" What is going on here!" Padme said putting the bag down next to the couch._

_" Hello Padme." Obi-Wan said as he let go of Sabe` and turn towards Padme._

_" Don't you dare say hello to me, you bastard." Padme said as she began glaring at him._

_" What is wrong Padme?" Sabe` asked as she watched her best friend getting upset._

_" What's wrong, let me guess he never told you what he did to Anakin." Padme said looking at her friend._

_" Um... no ... all he told me that he was dead and that's all." Sabe` said watching Obi-Wan look down to the floor._

_" Dead! Oh that's only half of what he lied about ... he didn't tell you that he left Anakin to burn alive in that lava pit... did you know he was still alive when you just left him there ... you could have helped him Obi-Wan but no you just turned your back on him and let him die." Padme said as tears ran down her face and she saw sadness and even tears well up in Obi-Wan's eyes._

_" I'm so very sorry Padme ... I never meant to hurt him, and everyday I live with that sight of him begging me to help him, but instead I turned around and just left him there to die a fiery death ... I'm sorry Padme ... I never ..." he was saying but was interrupted when there was a loud knock on back door._

_"Obi-Wan you never told me that... Padme wait I'll get the door you get the twins in the other room." Sabe` said just before the back door opened up and a tall figure came into the room._

_" Anakin what are you doing here?" Padme asked as turned and saw him come into the room._

_" I came to make sure that you are out of here." Anakin said as he came over to her and pulled her into his arms._

_" It can't be I saw you..." Obi-Wan started to say._

_" That's right the last time you saw me on fire... but at the moment I don't have time to fight with you, I know that you are here to help Padme and my children, please take them to where every they are going and keep them safe for me." Anakin said just watched Obi-Wan with sadness in his eyes because he realized how much he truly missed his old friend._

_" You know I would do anything in my power to keep them safe Anakin, and I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything that had happen between us... and I realized how much you were right about a lot of things and I should have listen to you more often... I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I thought you should know how I felt is all." Obi-Wan said giving Anakin a small smile._

_" I see, thank you for helping my family... it will take a long time for me to forgive you for what you have done to me ... and I'll see if there is any hope for any kind of friendship with you, but first you have to prove your loyalty to my family and make sure that they get to where they are going safely." Anakin said as he went over to the twins and looked down at them._

_" You have my promise that I will make sure that they are safe... Anakin and I understand what you are saying." Obi-Wan said going over to the his ex-Padawan._

_" You know this is my first time seeing them... they are beautiful." Anakin said as he touched his daughter's face with his finger._

_" That is Leia." Padme said coming over to the Anakin._

_" Leia I like that name... you know mom would have been very proud of her grandchildren." Anakin said with sadness in his voice._

_" Yes she would have been very proud of them and this one is Luke." Padme said taking a hold of Anakin's hand and giving it a light squeeze._

_" Excuse me Milady we need to go now." Sabe` said coming back into the room._

_" She is right you guys need to get going...I will keep you in my thoughts and remember one thing Padme... I still love you so very much... and I hope that one day we can be together for the rest of our life as a family." Anakin said turning to Padme and taking a hold of her other hand._

_" I know Anakin and I still love you so very much too." Padme said before she felt Anakin's lips on hers._

_Hearing Sabe` clearing her throat broke the young couple apart, Padme picked up Luke's travel seat while Anakin picked up Leia's and they walked out to the ship that was waiting for them on the landing platform._

_Anakin followed Padme into her sleeping quarters and saw a travel crib set up next to her bed._

_Padme put Luke down on the bed and picked him unwrapping him before going over to the crib and gently laying him in the crib._

_Anakin followed Padme's lead and carefully picked up Leia, unwrapping the blanket and he just held her a few moments longer before going over to the crib. Leaning his head down and gently kissed his daughter on the forehead before laying her down in the crib next to her brother._

_Before leaving the room, he turned to Padme, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her before leaving the room and ship._

_All Padme could do was stand there and tears ran down her face, then she heard the hatch door close and the ship began to lift off the platform and headed off towards the deep outer space._

_Two days later, they came out of hyperspace and was ten minutes from Alderaan._

_" We are about to land, are you sure that you don't want to say with us Padme." Sabe` asked as she came into the lobby and watched Padme with the twins._

_" It's better this way, less I know the safer they will be." was all Padme could say as tears came into her eyes._

_" I understand, let me get back to the cockpit." Sabe` said as she heard Obi-Wan get landing instructions._

_" Ok." Padme said down between the travel seats and took each twins hands and held them._

_The ship landed and waiting for them was Padme's good friend Bail Organa, and Queen Breha Organa, his wife._

_" Welcome to Alderaan and its so great to see you alive and well Padme." Bail Organa said coming up to Padme and giving her a welcoming hug._

_" Thank you Bail, Breha it's so great to see you too. I want to thank both of you to helping us." Padme said as she also hugged Bail's wife._

_" It's great to see you too, and we are very happy to help out." the Breha said._

_" Well I hate to say this but we need to get going, there is a ship waiting for you guys." Bail Organa said as he looked over to Sabe` and Obi-Wan and nodded to them._

_" Ok, well I better get back, I have things to do back home and if I'm not there then some people will began to wonder what I'm doing. I'll let you know when things are clear for us to get back together." Padme said as she came over to the both Obi-Wan and Sabe` who were holding the twins._

_" Ok, we are going to miss you very much, and we will take really good care of the babies." Sabe` said as tears began coming to her eyes as she handed her best friend her daughter so she could say goodbye to her._

_Padme just held Leia close to her, before kissing her good bye and handing her back to Sabe` before going over to Obi-Wan and taking Luke from him, and hugging him and kissing him goodbye too._

_Padme stood there and watched the small group turn and board the other ship that was waiting for them._

_" Well it's time for me to go too, and I call to let you know that I'm back and when the next meeting will be." Padme said to Bail Organa._

_" Ok, be careful we got a message saying that there have been some pirates spotted not far from here." Bail said as he hugged Padme goodbye._

_" Ok I will." Padme said as she turned and headed back up into her ship._

_Once on board she made sure that everything was latched tightly before heading into the cockpit and began starting up the engines of the ship._

_Three hours after leaving Alderaan Padme was just sitting back in the pilot's seat eating her evening meal and talking to Anakin who was off Naboo at the moment and was on Tatooine taking care of some business with Jabba._

_" I should be home tomorrow afternoon." Padme took a bite of her sandwich._

_" Well I have bad news at the moment I'm not there I have couple of things to do off planet so I'll be gone for about a week." Anakin was walking into a restaurant in Bestine._

_" Oh well then I'll see you when you come back then... WHAT THE!" Padme called out when she felt the ship shake._

_" PADME! What's going on?" Anakin heard a loud bang come from Padme's end._

_" I don't know something hit ... NO.. PLEASE ... N..." Padme began to say._

_" PADME! PADME! NO..." Anakin called out, as he felt something bad just happen._

_He turned on his holo-com to her com-link and tried to get her last known coordinates before something happen to her, but at the moment he couldn't do anything because he had to do this job, the next day. It will be two days before he could find out what happen to her._

_It was an hour later Padme woke up but as she laid there in a dimly lit room, she realized that she wasn't alone in the room either._

_" I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." a small voice said from the other side of the room._

_" Um... where am I... and who are you?" Padme tried to sit up but laid back down as she began to get really dizzy._

_" I'm not sure but you are on a slaver ship." the voice said._

_" Oh ... man ... what I thought the ... never mind ... I forgot the Empire believes in slaves." Padme was finally able to sit up._

_" I take it that you don't keep up in what is going on in the Empire? Oh my name is Telayah," the young girl said getting up from her small cot and coming over to Padme._

_" Not really, it's nice to meet you Telayah, I'm Padme... you remind me of someone I once knew... I haven't heard nor seen her in couple of years." Padme felt sadness come across her as she remembered Anakin's ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who was also a Togruta._

_" Same here Padme, really what is her name?" Telayah asked._

_" She was a Jedi Padawan Learner, but something happen and she left the order, that was before the fall of the Galactic Republic." Padme said with a sadness in her voice._

_" A Jedi Padawan you say... mmm... I have heard of one and I saw her about a couple of months ago, but then she disappeared." the Togruta said before going back to her cot._

_" Really... oh man I hope she didn't get caught by any of the Imperials." Padme said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees._

_" Oh man if she was caught by Darth Vader he would kill her right on the spot, him and the Emperor are hunting down the Jedi and killing them." the Togruta said as the hatch door opened up._

_" Well ... well I'm glad to see that you are awake, you had me a little worry. You well bring in lots of money." the slaver said as he came into the room and saw that Padme was awake._

_All he did was slid two bowls of mush into the cell before leaving the room and going to his captain to let him know that their new slave was awake._

_Two hours later since there wasn't really anything to do but sleep Padme laid back down on her cot, closed her eyes, and prayed to her gods that she will be free, and that Anakin would be the one to come and get her. Then she just began to cry softly and thinking about Luke and Leia and was hoping that she would get to see them again, and with that thought she drifted off to sleep._

_But little did she know that her prayers were going to be answered very soon, in the form of Darth Vader. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_Two days later Anakin along with Rex, left Bestin, the capital city of Tatooine; after they finishing a job with Jabba the Hutt. Then they began looking for Padme and her ship. Anakin just hope and prayed that he could get to her before something bad happen. _

_Anakin had arrived near Cato Neimoidia the last known place where Padme was when the communication between him and Padme was cut off._

_He was awaken by a beeping sound opening his eyes he saw that it was the radar and there was something on the screen. Leaning forward he hit the button to see the information of the object that was on the radar screen._

_ " __Nabooian class ship." Anakin said to himself. " Now I just hope that she is still alive." _

_He came up to the ship and saw that it was just floating dead in space, he did a scan of the ship and looking for any kind of life forms but found none._

_Once he got close enough to the ship he hit the button that extended the boarding tube to Padme's ship. He got up from the pilot's chair and made his way to the lounge of the ship. _

_Hit the key pad to open the hatch way door Anakin and Rex entered the boarding tube and made their way to Padme's ship, but waited for them at the end of the tube made Anakin's blood run cold._

_Looking closely at the door, he saw that it was blasted open by blasters._

_ " __Keep your eyes open." Anakin motion for Rex to follow him._

_ " __Will do Anakin." Rex said as he took out his blaster rifle and followed Anakin through the hatchway._

_The first thing that they both saw was how badly damaged the lounge was, and he saw more damage throughout the ship as he wondered around the ship looking for evidence of what happen to Padme._

_ " __Anakin in here." Rex called out from the cockpit._

_Anakin walked into the cockpit and saw Rex sitting in the co-pilot's chair watching a holo-message from the person who attacked the ship._

_ " __This message if for the Queen of Naboo, if you ever want to see your ex-senator then you better pay a Queen's ransom for her and if I don't get it then she will be sold to the Emperor, and I'm sure he will have much fun with her." The message said._

_ " __Great pirates, but these are not your everyday pirates either, they are slavers." Anakin balled his fist into a ball._

_ " __Great, that means they can be anywhere in the galaxy." Rex said as looked out the cracked window._

_ " __True, but I do have a feeling I know where they are heading to, so that means we are going back to Tatooine." Anakin turned and stormed out of the cockpit and made his way back to his ship._

_Rex came back on the ship just as Anakin was pulling their ship away from the Nabooian ship._

_ " __Do you think Jabba is involved in this?" Rex came into the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_ " __No he isn't involve in this but I do have a feeling who is, and there are two areas that these slaves work in." Anakin turned his ship so that way he was facing the other ship, just before he open fire and blew up the other ship._

_As Anakin watched the ship exploded into a fire ball, he could only think as why the Emperor was buying slaves, mostly was to help build the newest threat, the Death Star._

_And well as for the second reason mostly for female slaves was for his own sexual pleasure._

_ " __Then we better hope that she isn't in the harem." Rex just watched Anakin's hand ball into a fist before he hit consult, thank goodness nothing was destroyed._

_ " __He is going to die sooner than planed if I found out that she is in his harem." Anakin set the coordinates for Tatooine, before getting up from chair and stormed out of the cockpit._

_ " __Oh shit." Was all Rex said._

_Anakin went into his quarters and closed the door and locking it. Going over to the bed he sat down and started to meditate and try to find Padme's life force through the Force._

_On Tatooine_

_Padme was woken up when she felt the ship touched down on the ground with a loud thud._

_She slowly opening her eyes when as she heard footsteps coming up to the cargo door and the sound of door unlocking._

_ " __Ok you two it's time to get up and meet the boss, and he will let you know where you are going." One of the pirates said coming into the cargo hole, and coming up to the cage that held Padme and Telayah._

_ " __You know you guys are going to be in huge trouble when my ship is found." Padme said as the pirate came up to the door and unlocked the door._

_ " __Really, well I have news for you no one will ever find you, mostly where you are going. Now get up or I will get physical with you." The pirate said as he reached down and pulled Padme up off the cot with force._

_Padme stumbled to her feet and slightly fell to the floor, before her captive pulled her up and pushed her towards the cage door._

_Padme and Telayah are led out of the ship and across the sands of the desert city until they came into a building that was used as a warehouse._

_Once inside the room Padme looked around and saw stacks of crates all around the room and a huge area that was set up as a holding cell for the pirates' prisoners._

_ " __Well, well if it isn't the all mighty Senator Amidala, I was told you were dead." The leader of the pirates said as he walked out of the shadows of the crates._

_ " __Well then I guess you were told wrong, Bane. And when my friend learns that am being held captive by pirates, well let's just say things will not look good for you." Padme looked straight at Cad Bane._

_ " __I hate to say this to you sweetheart but your Republic is long gone, as is your friends that were in the Senate." Bane came over to Padme and reached out and ran his fingers down the side of her right cheek._

_ " __I know, but I do have a very powerful friend in the Empire, and when he learns you have me, lets just say I would really hate to be in your shoes right now." Padme said just glaring at Bane, and just hoping that Anakin would come after her._

_ " __Right and the most powerful person in the Empire is the Emperor himself, put them in the cage and I will call the Emperor to let him know that I have two more play toys for him." Cad turned away from Padme and as he headed into his office he gave an evil laugh the whole way to the far end of the room._

_The two pirates pushed Padme and Telayah towards the cage and shoved them into the cage and locked the door._

_ " __Are you really the person that he said you are? But how can that be you are dead, your funeral was all over the holo-net." Telayah looked at Padme in total shock that she was looking at the late Senator from Naboo._

_ " __Yes I am that person, and no am not dead it was all a fake as to make the Emperor think I was dead and buried." Padme said looking at the scared Togruta._

_ " __Oh, I wonder where we are at and are you sure that someone will find us?" Telayah asked as she looked around the room, and saw that by the door was two pirates guarding it, while the other four sitting down at a table drinking and playing a game of cards._

_ " __Yes I do know that someone is looking for me, and these guys are going to be very sorry for kidnapping me. I get a strange feeling that we are on Tatooine, because I recognize the designs of the buildings; and they are same designs I have seen in one of the towns." Padme walked over to the cot and sat down on it._

_ " __I wish I had someone looking for me, I was taken from my village and family about a month ago." The Togruta also going over to the other cot and laying down._

_ " __Wow that is a long time, you mean to tell me that you have been on that ship this whole time?" Padme asked as she laid down and turned so that way she was looking at the poor girl._

_ " __Yes, there were others with me, but they either died or was sold to slavers, I really don't know what happen to them, I was alone for a week until you showed up." Telayah closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep._

_Padme just watched Telayah fall asleep, and now the only thing she can do is close her eyes and get some sleep, and also wonder where she will be going to from here._

_Three hours later both Padme and Telayah was woken up by the sound of the door of the warehouse being blown open and the two guards scream before they died. Then the explosion was followed by sounds of blasters going off and more screams of the other pirates as they fell to the ground dead._

_When the smoke cleared some Padme looked into the middle of the room and saw the tall shadow figure standing there holding the light blue color light saber, the color of the Jedi Guardians._

_ " __Please don't kill me?" Bane begged the stormtrooper who lead him towards the tall figure._

_ " __I'm not going to kill you yet Bane, but you will tell me who are you working for?" the figure said as he lifted Bane off the floor through the Force._

_ " __You are not going to get away with this because my boss will hunt you down and kill you." Bane grabbed his throat and tried to break away from the Force that was holding him._

_ " __That is where you are so wrong my friend, now tell me who hired you?" the figure said as he moved Bane closer to him._

_ " __It is the Emperor who has hired me, he is paying a lot for slaves, mostly for women." Bane said looking over to the two frighten women in the cage._

_The figure turned its head and look towards the cage and he dropped Bane when he saw his Angel locked inside the cage._

_ " __PADME!" Anakin ran over to the cage and with the Force ripped off the door and pulled Padme into his arms._

_ " __Anakin I knew you would find me." Was all she said before Anakin capture her lips in a very powerful kiss._

_ " __Sir what do you want us to do with Bane?" Rex asked as he came up to Anakin and saw the Togruta, huddling against the bars of the cage._

_Anakin broke his kiss and turned to Bane and going back to him, he reached down and grabbed the Bounty Hunter by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face so that way he could see the amber color of Anakin's eyes._

_ " __If I was you I would find another job, and if I ever catch you again I will not let you get way with your life, do you understand me Bane." Anakin told him with a growl in his voice._

_ " __Yes I understand and what about the money that is own to me?" Bane swallowed._

_ " __I will give you what is owed to you, now get out of here before I change my mind." Anakin said almost throwing Bane towards the door._

_Bane ran and stumbled out the door of the building before getting onto his ship and flew off the planet to some unknown place._

_Anakin came back to Padme and removed her shackles and she came into his arms and he wrapped his arms and cloak around her shaking body._

_Rex and found a blanket and wrapped it around the frighten Togruta and lead out of the cage._

_ " __Commander please take the Togruta to the transport." Anakin turned and nodded to Rex._

_ " __Roger that General." Rex nodded back and helped Telayah to the door._

_ " __Knew that you would come for me Anakin." Padme just broke down and began crying in his arms._

_Anakin just held her for a couple of minutes while she sobbed in his arms._

_ " __Come Padme we need to leave here, before the garrison comes and investigates this place, and they are loyal to the Emperor." Anakin pulled back some and looked down at Padme's tear stained cheek._

_ " __Ok where are we going?" Padme looked up._

_ " __To a place I know you will be safe, and the Togruta will also stay with you." Anakin said as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Padme's shoulders._

_ " __Really, that's great because she doesn't seem to have anyone. You know what I mean." Padme said as they slowly walked towards the door._

_ " __Well now she has someone, she has us." Anakin said as they came up to the transport._

_Anakin helped Padme up the ramp and showed her to his quarters before leaving her and going to the cockpit of the transport._

_Thirty minutes later Anakin landed the transport just outside the fenced in area of the homestead._

_As the ramp lowered Anakin looked at the gate of the fence and saw two figures standing there holding blaster rifles._

_ " __Where are we?" Telayah asked as she and Padme walked into the lounge area of the ship._

_ " __You will be staying with family." Anakin said coming into the lounge and hitting the key pad of the hatch way door._

_ " __Does she know that you are alive Anakin." Padme asked as she looked out the door and saw the two men hold the rifles as they started heading towards the transporter._

_ " __No she doesn't." was all he said before heading down the ramp._

_ " __Who is this person that you two are talking about?" Telayah asked as she and Padme began walking down the ramp._

_ " __His mother." Was all she said as Shmi came running out of the house and straight for Anakin._

_After a couple of moments of both mother and son crying in each other's arms they are shown to the guest room where Padme and Telayah will be staying._

_Four hours later after a hardy dinner Telayah went straight to bed, while Anakin and Padme headed outside to watch the suns set over the horizon of the desert._

_ " __You know you never answered my question when we were at the mausoleum." Anakin turned and look at Padme._

_ " __Sorry about that, I was going tell you when Rex came into the building." Padme just keep looking straight at the mountains in the distance and not looking at Anakin._

_ " __Is there anyone buried in the mausoleum?" Anakin looked back at the suns._

_ " __No there isn't anyone buried there, there are two reasons why I go there. The first reason is to make it look like someone like a lover or family comes and mourns me. And the second reason is and I guess the most important reason am mourning is the pass life I once had, and for the death of the Republic due to the rise of the Empire." Padme said as a tear rolled down her face._

_There were no words that Anakin could say to make Padme feel better, because he too mourned for the loss of the Republic and the fall of the Jedi._

_And it was then that Anakin began to feel guilty for everything he had done to cause the fall of the Republic and the Jedi._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Both and Anakin and Padme stood there in silence as they watched the first sun sink just behind the mountains way off in the distance._

_" __Um … Anakin … I have been thinking about what you told me when we were in the mausoleum, about you not killing the Younglings in the Temple." Padme said as the second sun began to sink down in the horizon._

_" __Really, well it's true I didn't kill anyone in the Temple, why do you ask?" he said turning towards her and saw her picking at the string that hung down from her hood of her cloak._

_ " __Well Obi-Wan came looking for you and when I told him that I didn't know where you were, but then I told him that you had came by real early in the morning before you went to the Temple. And then he told me that you had fallen to the dark side, because they had learn who the Sith Lord was and it was you who lead the attack on the Temple. But of course I didn't believe a word he said but then he showed me the security footage." Padme turned and looked at him._

_ " __I see, and what did you see on the footage?" He asked and knowing what she saw before she could tell him._

_ " __I saw the children practicing with their lightsabers then one of the children looked over to the door and said hello to you and asked what was going on, but the only answer was you active your lightsabers just as the room began filling up with smoke. Then all you can hear was them screaming out no and pain as they died. Really couldn't see much due to the smoke but you also had your back towards the cameras the whole time." Padme said as she felt tears coming to her eyes._

_ " __I see, well like I said before that was all fake, and yes the Younglings were on it to what was going on around them. What some people don't know about that tower is the secret passage way that leads to a hunger bay that is about a block away from the Temple. I kept my back towards the camera so that no one would see me signing to the children to do what you saw on the footage, and even opening the hidden door, and with the help of the smoke it screened the Younglings from the cameras and I got them thru the hidden door where Rex was waiting to take them off planet to somewhere safe." Anakin saw a tear roll down Padme's face and he reached out and wiped away another one as it was about to roll down her face._

_ " __I see, let me guess you know where Rex took them?" Padme moved a little away from Anakin's hand just as they heard an animal howl off in the distance._

_ " __No I don't know where the Younglings went too, and I don't want to know." Anakin moving his right hand to the hilt of his lightsaber._

_ " __I see, that is good then. What happen between you and Obi-Wan after what you did to me." Padme asked._

_ " __He told me to get away from you, was going to pick you up and take you to a medical center, but Obi-Wan just stood in my way, and He was yelling at me but as I stood there looking down at you I realized what I just did and I felt my heart break, because I lost the only person besides my mother who understood me. But he just kept yelling at me and I just got sick of listening to him so I attacked him. We got into a huge lightsaber dual and the last thing I remember was that I jumped off the metal structure that was melting in the lava, I was about to land behind Obi-Wan but I was in mid-air when he cut off my hand and both legs. As I laid there begging him to help me to move me away from the river of lava, my robe caught on fire, and the fire consumed my body it was this whole time I was screaming for Obi-Wan to help me, but all he did was stood there. After the fire burned out I raised my head up slightly and looked straight at him and begged him to help me, but all he did was turn around and left me laying there." Anakin balled his hand into a fist._

_ " __Oh my … how could he … he always told me he thought of you as his brother … and when you need him the most he just turned his back on you." Padme gasped and was in shock of what her and Anakin's so called friend did to Anakin, and even to her too._

_ " __After he left me I just closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me, no it was the dark side of the Force, I blacked out due to the pain that I was in. I was welling myself to die, because of the pain and lost that I had in my soul. Just as I closed my eyes I got a short look of two figures standing over me. It was three days later that I started to wake up from the coma that I was in, but before I opened my eyes I heard two doctors talking about me." Anakin said as the howl was coming closer._

_ " __Oh and what were they talking about?" Padme shivered not only from the chill in the air but from whatever was out in the desert hunting._

_ " __They didn't know that I was awake, and what they were saying that all my wounds could be healed up and all the damage tissue and cells also could be regenerated if they could take to the medical center on Polis Massa. But instead of going there Palpatine had the black suite already made and they put me in it. But as I was getting use to the suite breathing for me and everything else I was able to cruise the galaxy supposed to be looking for Jedi, but I had gone to Polis Massa got the surgery done, but I stayed in the suite to hide everything from Palpatine." Anakin said._

_" __Really, I do notice that you are limping slightly." Padme said._

_ " __Well I'm still healing and I really shouldn't have moved my muscles like I did, but it was all worth it though and yes I would do it again. Oh if you see the Queen or any other Rebels let them know that the reason why the Emperor is at his retreat on Naboo, is because he is very ill, and it had something to do with the dual with Master Windu, because he was using Force Lightening and it burned him up pretty badly, and burned up his lungs. So he was have a very hard time breathing and that is why he resting there on Naboo." Anakin said as the sun was just above the tops of the mountains off in the distance._

_" __Ok I will let them know that, um… Anakin you keep telling me that you are not on the Dark side of the Force, but I saw your eyes turn yellow to amber while you were dealing with Bane, so please tell me the truth are you a Jedi or a Sith?" Padme looked into his eyes and saw that they were crystal clear blue eyes that she remembered and love about him. _

_" __To honestly answer your question, yes I am a Jedi and there are times mostly when I get really mad and angry that I feel myself touch the Dark side and my eyes turn the Sith yellow, but I am learning to control my anger and it really does take a lot to get me upset." Anakin said as he noticed Rex motion for him to come to the ship._

_" __I see, well I'm glad to hear that … um Rex wants you, and I'm getting cold so I think it's time to get inside." Padme began rubbing her arms._

_" __I see that, will you better get inside and get warmed up… I have to go but I will be back in two weeks to pick you and Telayah and take you back to Naboo … but for now you will be here with mom and Cliegg." Anakin said as he nodded over to Rex._

_" __Ok see you then, Anakin please be careful and I love you." Padme said standing on her tip toes and kissed Anakin._

_Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and began kissing her._

_ " __Padme Cliegg is about to shut down the power." Shmi called up from the courtyard._

_ " __Coming." Padme pulled back a little from Anakin's kiss so that way she could answer Shmi._

_" __I need to go, but I want you to know that I love you and I will do everything in my powers to keep and our children safe from Palpatine, and I want you to know that his time is about to come to an end." Anakin said kissing her one more time before letting her go and headed for the ship and boarding it._

_Padme went to the entrance way and watched the ship take off before going inside._

_ " __I take it that Anakin is gone." Shmi looked up from her tea._

_" __Yes ma'am, but he told me that he will come back here and pick us up in two weeks." Padme went over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup for her tea._

_ " __Ok, it is good to see you again Padme, so what has been going on with you since the last time I saw you." Shmi asked._

_" __Well I was a Senator for the Galactic Senate, but two months ago I retired and had two twins." Padme poured her some tea._

_" __That is so great so have you and Anakin been together?" Shmi asked._

_ " __Um… we have seen each other professionally when I had to go on a mission." Was all Padme said._

_" __I see, well I'm going to bed and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Shmi said getting up from the table._

_" __Ok see you in the morning." Padme said drinking her tea._

_Padme finished up her tea and after putting her cup into the washer she headed to the room that her and Telayah were sharing._

_Padme quietly enter the room and got undress and put on the night gown that Shmi gave her, and then she climbed into bed and was coving herself up._

_ " __I thought I heard the ship?" Telayah said as she rolled over to face Padme from across the small room._

_ " __Yes you did, Anakin and Rex left us, we are to stay here and they will come back to get us in two weeks." Padme said as she felt herself starting to drift off._

_ " __Ok, that sounds good to me, well good night." Telayah said closing her eyes and started to drift back to sleep._

_ " __Night." Padme mumbled as she fell sound asleep._

_ " __I take it _


End file.
